happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IceSeason101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Feet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IceSeason101 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 18:53, 23 May 2010 When? When did you come here? Head's up there are no admins here, so I will request that you become one. Then you can go to and change me to an admin.--ScratteLover2 21:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) User groups See where it says "Enter a username"? Type in the desired user you to make an admin, aslong as her or she is at this wiki. Hit edit user groups and click on the desired group: Admin, bureaucrat and rollback. Once you assign bureaucrat, you can't take it away. They in the box that says, "Reason". Write the reason you want to change the group. Then hit "save user groups." any your down. Re:Admin It's called . --ScratteLover2 13:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.IceSeason101 22:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) But you have to become an admin before you can "see" the page.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 02:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Heads up, you might be becoming an admin here, so get ready to become an admin.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 02:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay.IceSeason101 15:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *Hi IceSeason101. I just want to make sure that you definitely do want to become an admin here. A request for you was put up on the Community Central adoption requests page by ScratteLover2, and I just want to make sure you don't feel like you have to do it if you don't want to. I say that only because I haven't seen a strong affirmative from you about wanting to be granted the rights. Feel free to take your time in getting back to me. Just so I don't miss it, if you do get back to me can you reply on my talk page here? Thanks! =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) OK great! I've granted you the rights. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hello! I work for Wikia, and I've been asked to make contact with the active bureaucrat here in order to offer a helping hand with sprucing up the main page in preparation for the upcoming release of "Happy Feet Two." This would include freshening up the main page with custom headers and possibly more of the available features, as well as creating a custom wordmark logo and perhaps even a new background based on artwork from the new film. If you are interested in allowing me to help out in some or all of these areas, hit me up! I'm happy to work with you in order to ensure that Happy Feet Wiki remains within the vision that you and this community have for it. Please contact me via my talk page, and let me know if you would like some help. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 00:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi there I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you need to pay more attention to the pages on this wiki. Almost every page I've read had at least one section with wrong grammar, spelling, and even getting the names of some character's Heartsongs wrong. Sometimes, the whole wiki was a complete mess. Other times, the person simply copy and pasted information about a character from a website, and didn't even go as far as to cite it or fix the organization. I just kindly ask that you read and edit the pages more often. RubberTree 16:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You need to come back and edit these wikis. They're going to madness. And also, virtually all of the pages except from Mumble and Norma Jean are candidates for deletion. 09:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think all the pages need to be heavily revised. I am currently editing the Mumble page at 12:22, May 25, 2012 (EST) but at certain times I cannot even decipher what some sentences mean. This is rather disappointing, and the grammar and spelling is atrocious. Please look over this issue.